


Minecraft World seeds

by GuardianBow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBow/pseuds/GuardianBow
Summary: Minecraft seeds from the depths of hell.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sugar Galore:_ There was a desert village that didn't have much stuff. Plenty of sugar cane though, I got seven stacks of sugar cane. Didn't find anything

5/10

World seed: 4212348472


	2. Chapter 2

Islands? Islands? Islands: Your best bet is the one you spawn on and make a boat.

4/10

World Seed: 532662


	3. Chapter 3

I'm munching on Ice: You spawn in snow, you find some ice statues. 

7.5/10

World Seed: 2223210


	4. Chapter 4

Woodland Mansion #1: Idk I didn't check this one out

World Seed: 2226260139


	5. Chapter 5

Woodland Mansion #2: Has decent stuff inside. Way too many books and bookshelves.

7/10 for Mansion 9/10 for the world overall.

World Seed: 171264309


	6. Chapter 6

Woodland Mansion #3: Didn't check this one either.

World Seed: 927605758


	7. Chapter 7

Mine mine mine: After a small walk you find a large mine with plenty of iron, gold, and red stone. 

8/10

World Seed: 886173063


	8. Chapter 8

Woodland Mansion #4: Didn’t check it out, there is also a village but it doesn’t have a single chest. All types of trees but jungle wood.

7.5/10

World Seed: 192837465


End file.
